


Fall in Line

by StrikinglyStrange



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, PTSD, mental health, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikinglyStrange/pseuds/StrikinglyStrange
Summary: A short piece about mental health and hope.





	Fall in Line

Peter sits on the fire escape outside of his bedroom window. He’s done this everyday since Mr. Stark disappeared. Ms. Potts kept telling Peter that he just needed some time away from everyone. He needed time away from the drama, the fighting, the bloodshed, the trauma. He needed time to get his PTSD in order. He needed time for himself as Tony Stark instead of as IronMan the Avenger.

Ms. Potts said all of this to Peter nearly a year ago. Peter had been marking the days out on his calendar with a red “x.” Every time his phone rang he sprung for it like nothing else mattered. It hurt May to see the darkness come over Peter’s face when he realized it was Ned or MJ or Happy.

The Avengers compound was taken over by Rhodey fairly quickly; They had the government to thank for that. Scott Lang had been released from prison and was taken off of his house arrest. He’s lively spirit was a nice addition to the compound, but it was nothing compared to Tony. Peter missed him as if he missed a part of himself.

Whenever he felt particularly down he would open up his closet and look at the Iron-Spider suit. That was the last thing Tony had gifted him before the “vacation.” At first, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to take it. But Steve encouraged him too.

Steve did his best to reach out to Peter and try to provide him with some guidance during this tough time. It made Peter feel deeply conflicted; He knew that he didn’t have an actual reason to dislike Captain America… but he would also forever fall in line behind Tony.

On afternoons when the neighborhood didn’t need Peter’s abilities he would lounge around the Avengers compound. He quickly earned Natasha’s trust as he trained under her. He wanted to be above and beyond one-hundred percent for Tony’s return. Natasha admired the high schooler for his tenacity.

Sam and Bucky suggested having weekly game nights to help calm Peter’s nerves… and truth be told, everyone else’s as well.

That’s why tonight Peter’s playing Monopoly with The Winter Soldier, The Falcon, Warmachine, Black Widow, and Vision. Bruce sits on the couch and watches television quietly. It’s some news program that no one else is paying attention to.

Peter’s cleaning house; He’s gotten Boardwalk and Park Place and is saving up to lay down some hotels when Bruce gasps and the remote falls from his hand, clanking onto the floor.

Peter looks over to the tv set, and it’s Tony. He’s beaten up and bruised and he’s in some foreign country Peter’s never heard of. Steve picks up the phone. Peter doesn’t even bother to ask who he’s calling. He just runs over and puts his hand on the tv, right where Tony’s lying unconscious.

“Peter…” Bruce says softly as he walks up and gently puts a hand on his shoulder.

In the background of the live footage a nasty bolt of lightning strikes the ground. Several newscasters pull back as Thor’s raises his body out of a slump. “Excuse me, I’m here to collect my friend,” Thor says gently as he makes his way through the crowd of people, the EMTs, the law enforcement and scoops Tony up.

“Cap, you called Thor?” Peter turns to him, his heart beating one-hundred miles a minute. Steve nods to him. “But, I thought… I thought he was on Asgard? How did you get ahold of him?” Steve looks to Bruce, and Bruce just smiles. Steve turns back to Natasha who’s trying to hold in her tears. 

Peter’s mind wanders - and so does his body. When he comes to, he finds himself standing outside of the compound. He wandered into the grass and sat down. Everything around him was drained of color and he couldn’t hear any sound.

A lightning bolt appears some distance from Peter but it doesn’t register in his mind until Thor and Tony and everyone are long gone. They had carried Tony’s body to the medical bay where Dr. Helen Cho laid him down on her bed to start his nano-treatment. 

Peter somehow gained enough control of his mind to will his body to lay down in the grass. He stared up at the clouds passing by and felt eternity stretch on forever.

Day morphed into night and Peter hadn’t moved. Grass had gathered in his hair and around the fringes of his face. Fireflies hovered in the air around him and a slight breeze was blowing.

A dark shadow crept over him and he wasn’t sure whether it was someone or if he was passing out from the shock and the exhaustion. 

Suddenly the shadow was speaking. But it wasn’t forming words, just sounds that meant nothing to Peter’s brain. 

The shadow laid itself down in the grass next to Peter, snuggling against his shoulder blade.

“It’s okay kid, you waited for me and I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Peter closed his eyes.

“Come home soon,” Tony whispered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not that great. I just had this little idea and wanted to work it out.


End file.
